A proposal is offered to establish a national multi-purpose research and training center (RTC) on neurogenic communication disorders--speech and language problems caused by diseases of the nervous system. The plan includes four components: basic and clinical research, research training, continuing education, and information dissemination. The research component contains studies of normal and abnormal function, with components on speech production and perception, language production and processing, and cognition. Foremost significance of the research is in relation to persons with (a) impaired neuromuscular mechanisms that control speech movements (e.g., dysarthria), (b) impaired neuromotor mechanisms that program and sequence speech movements (e.g., dyspraxia and dysfluency), and (c) impaired brain mechanisms that interpret and formulate language symbols in listening, reading, speaking, and writing (e.g., dysphasia, dementia, autism, and dyslexia). The research training component includes predoctoral, postdoctoral, and visiting scientist programs and emphasizes the recruitment of underrepresented groups. The continuing education component of the proposal targets physicians and other health professionals (including speech-language pathologists, psychologists, and nurses) for advanced training through a variety of delivery methods that range from symposia to innovative video and computer conferencing. The RTC will pioneer the establishment of a continuously operating computer network that will link scientists and clinicians in universities, hospitals, and private practice nationally and internationally. Another pioneering feature will be the provision of monthly "tele-rounds," a video conference equivalent to a medical grand rounds. A special outreach program, in which "tele-rounds" and computer conferencing are combined, will be developed for physicians and other clinicians serving American Indians. The information dissemination component of the RTC is directed toward a vigorous campaign of public outreach through networking with nationally recognized organizations related to the content area of the center, innovative media products such as photonovels and photomural series, and education for caregivers of individuals with neurogenic communication disorders.